Generally, transmitters can include one or more power amplifiers to deliver a relatively larger amount of power to a load device, such as an antenna. However, such power amplifiers can have non-linear characteristics that can distort signal amplitude and phase, and thus make noise specifications of the transmitters difficult to meet.